bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Holy End Roglizer
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 61286 |no = 1778 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 173 |animation_idle = 84 |animation_move = 48 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 26, 38, 50, 62, 74, 86, 108, 121 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 20, 20 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 40, 43, 46, 49, 53, 57, 61, 65, 69, 73, 77, 81, 85, 89, 93, 97, 108, 116, 124, 132 |bb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 10, 9, 9, 9 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 45, 49, 53, 57, 61, 65, 69, 73, 77, 81, 85, 89, 93, 97 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 108, 112, 116, 120, 124, 128, 130, 134 |sbb2_distribute = 12, 12, 12, 12, 13, 13, 13, 13 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 89, 93, 97, 108, 112, 116, 120, 124, 128, 132 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 8, 8, 8, 7, 7, 7, 7 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = An ancient god with the power to begin and end worlds. According to Grand Gaian myth, Roglizer is a being with no intentions nor emotions that is rumored to have created dimensions full with a myriad of worlds. Storing the memories of worlds within the Heaven's Edge Sphere, this being uses all of the high knowledge it has gained to create more dimensions based on this information. At the same time, older dimensions also disappear without a trace as they meet their end at Roglizer's hands, explaining the origin of its name. |summon = I know all... What awaits creation is destruction itself... |fusion = I am always evolving... And worlds evolve with me... And after thousands of them end, then... |evolution = |hp_base = 6308 |atk_base = 1990 |def_base = 1960 |rec_base = 1983 |hp_lord = 8924 |atk_lord = 2694 |def_lord = 2665 |rec_lord = 2675 |hp_anima = 9816 |rec_anima = 2437 |atk_breaker = 2932 |def_breaker = 2427 |def_guardian = 2903 |rec_guardian = 2556 |def_oracle = 2546 |rec_oracle = 3032 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 32 |ls = End of the World |lsdescription = 80% boost to all parameters, 110% boost to Spark damage, reduces BB gauge required for BB & considerably boosts EXP gain |lsnote = 15% BB gauge reduction & 15% EXP |bb = Boundaries of Death |bbdescription = 25 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, probable random status ailment infliction, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, hugely boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns & considerably boosts OD gauge at turn's end for 3 turns |bbnote = 65% chance of random status infliction, 170% parameter boost, 30% OD gauge fill rate & fills 400 OD |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 25 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 25 |bbmultiplier = 490 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Demi Archives |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, 8 combo powerful Dark attack, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns, adds all elements to attack for 3 turns, considerably raises normal hit amount for 3 turns & adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns |sbbnote = 35% HP to Atk/Def/Rec, +2 to each normal hit, 30% chance of 50% Spark Critical |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 34 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 750 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 8 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 8 |sbbmultiplier2 = 800 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Final Void |ubbdescription = 31 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec and critical hit rate for 3 turns, hugely raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & enormous all elemental damage reduction for 3 turns |ubbnote = 350% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, +3 hits (+100% extra damage, 200% total), 200% OD gauge fill rate, 350% Spark & 100% elemental mitigation |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 31 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 31 |ubbmultiplier = 2300 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Inevitable Demise |esitem = Status Boost Sphere |esdescription = 10% boost to all parameters for all allies and 30% boost to all parameters when Status Boost Type Sphere is equipped & hugely boosts OD gauge fill rate |esnote = 30% OD gauge fill rate |evointo = 61287 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 60344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 50354 |evomats6 = 60123 |evomats7 = 60123 |evomats8 = 60123 |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon |notes = |addcat = Sphere Originators |addcatname = Roglizer1 }}